NALRCC
by Thedragon456123
Summary: "Mister Owl, how many fandoms can you shove into one crossover?" "Well lets see...one...two...three..." Star Trek-Doctor Who-Maximum Ride-Fantastic Four- Welcome to Night Vale-Sherlock-Lord of the Rings (Universe Kookie)
1. I Spock

_Disclaimer: None of these beautiful people are mine._

When Spock woke, he could see nothing but black. He reached up, feeling a smooth surface above him. He guessed he was inside of a burial pod. _But why? _

He pushed, and shifted the lid until it came undone, and fell to the sandy ground. He squinted up at the bright sun, and cloudless sky that greeted him.

Stepping out of the pod, Spock lowered his feet gently to the sand, but as soon as he put his put his full weight on his legs, they collapsed underneath him. He gasped.

Apparently, while he was in the pod, the circulation to his legs had been cut off, causing to be unable to stand.

His last memory was of his captain kneeling beside him. The captain's hand rested over his own, but they would never touch. The thick glass was all he could feel, but he could imagine the captain's warm, rough hand, replacing the cold, smooth glass.

Spock's keen ears picked up the sound of human footsteps, and voices. "I told you, there has to be something here. I know what I saw." A man's voice.

"You better be right." A woman's voice.

"I am."

"If we find what you think we will find, the NALRCC will pay good money to take it off our hands."

_I need to get out of here. _Spock gritted his teeth, holding back a yelp as he slowly stood up**. **Just as he started to leave, the two people that had been talking before appeared walking towards him. The woman was blonde, while the man had dark brown hair.

The woman stopped and nudged the man, then pointed at Spock. He knew he couldn't run in his current condition, so he decided to stay put and wait for them to come. "Hello." The woman said cautiously. "Who are you?" Spock took a step back. "It's okay. Where do you live?" No answer.

"Ma'am," Spock asked, "can you tell me where to find Captain James T. Kirk?"

She smiled politely. "Of course. Come with us." Spock slowly walked toward the two. Just when he was close enough, the man grabbed him, pulled a syringe from his pocket, and pushed the sharp needle into his neck.

_Tranquilizer_. Was Spock's last thought before he collapsed on the sand, unconscious.

**I have some really evil ideas about what's to happen to all these characters. You might hate me for this, but don't worry they all live, well most of them do. What's a fanfic without a couple people dying, and the survivors undergoing painful injuries. That's just the point of it all.**


	2. II Carlos

_Not mine._

"Sir, the tranquilizer can't last much longer. I suggest we give it another before it wakes up." Carlos looked down at the creature they were transporting to the headquarters. It had black hair, elegantly sloped eyebrows. It could have been human except for pointed ears, and a greenish complexion.

"No. I would like to be able to talk to it."

"The last one didn't talk. Why should he?" Dr. Yoltan was Carlos's assistant, but he was older then Carlos.

Carlos sighed, and looked out the van window at the velvet red night sky. He was fascinated by this sky. Everyone insisted that the sky had always been like that. They would glare at him and say, "How dare you know about the sky! It's not real!" the people would then pull a gun, point it at their own head, and yell in a voice that wasn't their own, "You are under arrest for knowing about the sky and its inhabitants." The people then brought themselves to court, and were brought to the abandoned mine shaft outside of town, and were never seen again. Carlos continued to ponder these occurrences for some time.

"T'hy'la…" The alien mumbled as he slowly regained consciousness, "Jim…"

"It's awake!" Dr. Yoltan prepared a tranquilizer.

Carlos looked down at the alien with pity. Its tone, the loving way he murmured the name Jim, it reminded him of Cecil.

"Sir?"

"Don't. Let it wake up. Did you record what it was saying?"

"Yes."

"Good. The first thing it said, t'hy'la, that could be a word in its own language. But who's Jim, and what does t'hy'la have to do with him?"

**Thanks for reading people. Yes it is Carlos from Welcome to Nightvale. Spock loves Kirk. Also, the sky is red. Again, I was feeling evil when I came up with the idea for this. You're welcome.**


	3. III Spock

**the sky is red. Again, I was feeling evil when I came up with the idea for this. You're welcome.**

_All of these characters belong to someone that isn't me. *Sigh*_

Jim's face was all Spock could see through the glass. He could feel his throat closing up. The radiation was invading his system, but he focused on Jim. On his t'hy'la. They were speaking to each other. There were tears running down Jim's cheeks. "T'hy'la." Spock muttered weakly, but he didn't think Jim herd him. Then, all went black.

Spock's eyes snapped open. He gasped suddenly realizing that he had died. That's why he was in a burial pod.

There was a man in a white lab coat standing over Spock. He had lush, black hair, and tan skin. He looked at Spock with fascination, and maybe even pity. "Rise and shine."

Spock looked around him at the scientific, but outdated, equipment. "What day is it?" He asked, wondering how long he had been dead.

"March 15, 2013."

This was the correct date, except for the fact that it was one hundred years too early. "And this is Earth?"

"I'm pretty sure." Spock sighed.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Not allowed to tell you that. I'm not allowed to talk to you, actually."

"Then why are you?"

"Because you're interesting. Who's Jim."

Spock blinked. "He's my captain. How did you-"

"You talk in your sleep. You said t'hy'la?"

"It's a word in my peoples' language."

"What does it mean?"

Spock blushed a pale green, but the scientist didn't seem to notice. "It means friend, brother…" He hesitated, then finished, "lover."

Carlos stopped for a moment, then said, "So he's your-"

"Yep."

**Thanks for reading. I have started co-authoring with crazyshipper221b (read her stuff) and she has been helping me out with this. We don't have much in common. She writes emotions better than I do. The only thing we really have in common is the fact that we are both the spawn of the same two dorks that are demented enough to create us. Hello.**


	4. IV Carlos

_Not mine. Never mine._

"Sir, we're almost there." The driver called to Carlos.

Carlos sighed. He wasn't expecting for them to get to the NALRCC headquarters so soon. He turned to the alien. "I'll have to knock you out. Do you mind?"

"Why?"

"Like I said earlier, I'm not supposed to be talking to you. I was supposed to keep you unconscious for the entire ride. If I knock you out now, no one has to know that we talked."

"What about your assistant?"

"Fred won't talk. I'm Carlos by the way."

"I'm Spock."

"That's cool. Let's do this." Without any warning, Carlos grabbed a tranquilizer, and injected it into Spock's bloodstream. Spock was out in a matter of seconds.

Carlos sighed, and moved to the passenger's seat. He watched out the window as the strange city of Night Vale rolled by. Soon, the van reached a large, very secure, building. A woman asked Carlos for his identification. He gave showed her, and she allowed the van to pass through the gate in the electrified fence.

The van rolled directly into a garage inside the large building, next to other scientific vehicles. Carlos and Fred exited the van, and a team of scientists in white lab coats rushed to the back of the van, rolling a gurney with them.

They opened the back of the van and carried Spock out, strapping tightly onto the gurney.

They rolled him away without a word.

**Yeah. I know. I have very short chapters. But they're good right? Right? **


	5. V Loki

**So now we get a look at Loki's story. He has already been captured by the NALRCC, and these next few chapters are just a look at what he has been going through.**

_Not mine just yet. Probably never will be. I should just give up hope._

Loki was shaken from a deep, but not exactly restful sleep by the one sound he had quickly become terrified of. Footsteps in the hall. He had learned to fear them, for they often led to pain, and very long needles.

The door slid open, and five scientists slipped inside. Through the open door, he could many more scientists walking close to a rolling table, but it was what was on the table that made Loki groan. He looked human, but with pointed ears, and a slightly green complexion. Loki feared for him, for he was soon to be feeling the same pain that Loki had been forced to endure. The door slid closed, leaving him alone with the scientist.

"We picked that one up yesterday." The head scientist said, "My colleague said you might be upset by it. Something about sympathy." He laughed. Loki gave him his best '_I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully when I get out of here' _look. "Why don't you ever talk? You would be so much more interesting if you opened your mouth every now and then."

Loki had tried very hard not to do anything to amuse, or assist the scientists, and that included talking. It worked most of the time, but he could not avoid letting out an agonized groan during some of the "experiments."

He strained against the bonds holding him still on the table. The scientist smirked. He hated that ever present smirk. That ever present syringe. Most of his feelings for the last couple days had been of hate, rage, pain, fear, and the slight tinge of madness that threatened to overtake his mind. He wanted to let it. "The time is one-thirty, in case you wanted to know." Loki smiled. The scientist often forgot that he could see a clock from where he lay. The real time was one-thirty-three.

It had become sort of a game between Loki and the scientist. The scientist would try to show up exactly on time, and Loki would enjoy it when he was late.

The four other scientists that had entered the room walked over to their leader, and conversed with him quietly. Loki watched with growing dread as the head nodded, then slowly smiled at Loki. He laid his head back down hard, hoping he could knock himself out before they stated whatever tortures they had planned out for him.

"We are going to see how your body cooperates with a chemical it has never been introduced to before." They had done this one many times before, but each time it was a different chemical. The outcome was never pleasant.

The scientist that had once introduced himself as Carlos held Loki's head still, while the head injected a pale green liquid into his neck. He gasped at the feeling. The five scientists then turned, and exited the room, chatting excitedly. Loki stared at the ceiling, waiting.

**Thanks for reading people. I don't have much to say, so I think I will just leave you guys to your lives.**


	6. VI Carlos

_Not mine._

Carlos was the last in the line of scientists leaving 001a's room. He could feel the alien's intense green eyes boring into his back. He remembered the feeling of his hand on its neck. Its skin was so cold. The way it didn't fight was unsettling, like it had just accepted that it couldn't do anything. Like it had just given up.

He didn't exactly like how they had been treating it for the past couple days. Maybe if they had talked to, and made peace with the alien, it would have helped them understand its species without hurting it. He couldn't help but pity the alien, after all the horrible things they had done to it. Every time Carlos looked at it, he could see the pain, and fear in its eyes. Guilt would wash over him, and he would curse himself for contributing to torturing this creature. But there was nothing he could do now. _Or is there? _Carlos set out to find the only person in the building that he trusted most. Sherlock Holmes.

**If you are one of those people that hear the words in their mind when they read, make sure to think that last sentence really epically.**

Carlos found the scientist in the cafeteria, eating lunch. He sat down next to him.

"Speak." Sherlock said.

"What?"

"There's something on your mind. You wanted to tell me."

Carlos was always amazed by Sherlock's ability to notice things. He was surprised the NALRCC didn't ever study him. "I was just thinking, I don't like how we do things around here when it concerns the aliens themselves. It feels like we are mistreating them. It doesn't feel right."

"You want my insight on the situation."

"Yes."

"Well I think you are absolutely right, but a little slow in coming to this conclusion. I myself have been considering this problem for some time now, and have decided to try to free the alien we have captured. Also, I think that you are going to miss that radio show you like if you don't go to your office right now, and you should be less obvious about having a crush on the narrator. I will call if I need you."

"Thanks Sherlock." Carlos said, as he left.

**Sorry about that note in the middle. I couldn't help myself. Also I decided to add Sherlock in this as I was writing it. This story is basically so I can see how many fandoms I can fit in one crossover. I am loving it. Please review. Just so I can know if anyone is reading it. I would hate to be talking to myself this whole time. Thanks people.**


	7. VII Loki

_Nope, Sorry. Not mine._

Loki's entire body ached. His forehead was beaded with sweat, yet he was shivering. His mouth was dry, breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. He turned his head to the side, and vomited. With his hands restrained, Loki could not wipe his mouth. Loki pulled weakly on his bonds.

Carlos turned from a computer and walked over to Loki, wiping his mouth with a cloth. "That doesn't look good." Loki coughed. "I am really sorry about all this. I am working with a colleague to get you out, but we haven't gotten very far, so you will have to hold on."

He stared at the scientist. Loki could tell he was telling the truth, but he wasn't sure he would be able to last much longer.

"Now, I think it is pretty obvious that you are not reacting well to this particular chemical, but I can fix that. Let me give you this antibiotic, and I will put in the report that your body fought off the chemical quickly, and didn't leave a trace."

"What about the security camera?" Carlos started at the sound of Loki's voice, which was weak from misuse.

"No one checks it when there is a scientist here supervising"

"Good."

Carlos picked up a syringe, approaching Loki cautiously. Loki couldn't help but flinch away as Carlos got close. "Sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I'm fine. Just do it." Carlos gave Loki the antibiotic, and Loki closed his eyes, as a small shred of hope lit up the deep caverns of his mind.

**So that is all of Loki's story for right now. I know I said this was rated T, but all that will come later because of violence. I am getting really board of writing this part, and I really just want to skip to the endish-middle bit, so hang with me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, although I doubt anyone is reading this. If you are reading this, and you care about my sanity, please review, just to let me know someone is reading, and I am not talking to myself. Don't make me threaten you with crazy plot twists. Short chapter, I know.**


	8. VIII Ben

**So on to Johnny's story. I am referencing to Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer in this chapter. It's from Ben's perspective.**

_I don't own any of these characters. Please don't make my fun illegal. _

Ben didn't exactly like the idea of flying with all the normal people. He knew they would stare at him. Some of them would be afraid of him. Johnny didn't like it either, but it was for a much different reason. The little brat loved being famous. He was so arrogant, acting as if he owned the world; Ben wished the kid would see from his eyes for once.

Ben found his seat. It was between two other people. He cleared his throat. The two people looked up at him. The woman next to the window looked horrified. "That's my seat." Ben rumbled, pointing at the empty seat. The man in the aisle seat stood up, and let Ben awkwardly push past him. He sat down with a loud thump.

After waiting for a couple minutes, the plane took off. Ben looked out the window over the shoulder of the woman next to him, enjoying the peace. _Wait. Peace? _He looked around searching for that despicable nuisance. Johnny was nowhere to be seen.

_He's probably in the bathroom or something. _Ben looked back out the window. As he watched, Johnny, cloaked in flames, caught up to the window, saluting Ben casually. Ben reached across the woman, and closed the cover on the window. She stared at him. "I hope it rains." He grumbled. Then he settled into sleep.

Thunder shook Ben awake. He gasped, and looked out the window. It was pouring down rain.

Ben turned around and looked at Reed, who was in the seat behind him, next to Sue. "Did Johnny come inside?"

Sue gasped. "He was outside?"

"Yeah. He was flying next to the plane."

"No…" Reed mumbled, then spoke louder, "No I didn't see him come in."

The three of them stood up at the same time, looking around, and calling Johnny's name.

**Yeah. When I watched that movie, and saw that scene I thought ****_What if it did rain? _****Then I knew I had to do that in one of my stories. Please review or do anything to show you are reading. I will start to threaten bad plot twists. Don't make me kill someone off this soon. I want to save that part for later. **


	9. IX Johnny

_Not mine. Never mine._

Jonny screamed as he fell, plummeting towards the ground at what felt like a million miles an hour. "Okay," he huffed, "Let's try this again." He tried to take control of his mind and body, to focus completely on starting and keeping his fire. "Flame on!" He yelled, using those two words to channel his power. Nothing happened. "Flame on!"

The expected fire came to life, and Johnny felt a sudden decrease in energy. This was normal, of course, but never as large. He lost focus, and the driving rain caused the fire to sputter out, just before he hit the ground with a thump, and a sickening _crack_.

Johnny cried out in pain as he felt his wrist snap. He rolled over onto his back, cradling his arm against his stomach. He recalled one of Reed's boring lessons. Reed had been teaching Johnny what to do if he ever got hurt, and the others weren't around to help. He remembered what Reed had said about broken bones.

"Try to calm down," he muttered to himself, "lie still, and try to control the pain before it controls you." He took a deep breath, lying still for several minutes.

Once the pain had faded enough, he tried to stand up. A wave of nausea swept over him, and he collapsed onto his knees, gasping. He waited for a moment more, then stood up again. This time he was able to stay standing.

His whole arm was on fire. The throbbing pain wasn't unbearable, but it was more than uncomfortable. He chose a random direction, and faced that way. Johnny took a shaky step, and almost collapsed, but he managed to stay standing.

He would have continued fixing his arm, but there were no good materials nearby to make a splint. Johnny just had to focus on trekking through the desert, in the pouring rain, searching for any sign of civilization.

The air was freezing cold. Johnny was soaked. It had been maybe an hour since he first started walking. His wrist throbbed with every step. He had found a road a couple miles back, and had been following it in hope of finding a car, or a house.

Two lights floated next to each other, moving quickly towards him. Johnny thought he might have been hallucinating, until a black van passed him, then immediately slowed to a stop. A woman in a dark suit, with blonde hair, and tan skin, got out of the van with an umbrella.

"Who…" she asked, then saw him clearer, and gasped. Her eyes widened. "Johnny Storm." She opened the back door of the van. "Please, get in." Johnny slipped into the van.

The woman began talking quietly to the driver, saying something about him, and a list of letters. He couldn't remember them all. _N.A.L. - no._

He heard a strange ticking noise coming from behind him. Johnny turned around, and peered over the back of the seat he was in. Wooden crates were packed into the trunk of the van. Some of them ticked, some of them didn't.

Johnny extended his good hand out to rest on one of the crates. "Don't touch that!" The woman yelled. Johnny whirled around. The woman was pointing a blowgun at his neck.

"I-" Johnny started to speak, but the woman blew a puff of air into the blowgun, and a dart embedded itself into his neck. He could feel cold fluid being released into his system, then all was dark.

**Boxes that tick and boxes that don't. Thanks for reading.**


	10. X Spock

_These people are not mine._

_A child walked alone through a field, dragging a hatchet behind him. Tall mountains held the wall of rain at bay. A black, bird-like creature landed on his shoulder, wrapped in shadows. It nipped at the child's pointed ears, but he didn't notice. The child continued to walk until he came to a stream. He scooped up the water, and most of it trickled between his long fingers. The rest of the red water was lifted to the boy's lips with shaking hands. The shadow bird screeched. A sound interrupted the boy. He spun around, throwing the hatchet with incredible aim. There was an inhuman cry, and a sickening thump. The boy didn't know what he hit. He didn't want to find out. The bird flew away. The boy watched it go. As it flew, its strong, feathered wings cleared away the thick mist that restricted the child's vision. He looked in the direction of the hatchet he had thrown. A lump of something was lying limply on the ground in a heap. Another child that was kneeling next to it stood, and looked at him. The red-tinged mist returned, and the child fled._

Spock's eyes flew open. No. They were already open, but he couldn't remember doing it. He shuddered as he recalled his dream. He promised himself to never think of it again. He wasn't sure why.

Spock was laying down on a table, his wrists and ankles restrained. People in lab coats were crowded around him, muttering to each other.

Carlos stalked into the room, casting a worried look at Spock as he approached, but no one noticed the look. "What happened?" Carlos asked, "You interrupted my free time."

"It was terrifying! The alien was flat lining, but its eyes were wide open. It wasn't blinking or anything. Just lying there, dead, but alive." The scientist shivered.

"Are you sure the monitor wasn't broken?" Carlos asked, intrigued.

"We checked and double checked. Everything's fine!"

"Run some tests. Try to figure out what happened," Carlos said, giving Spock another worried look. Then something in Carlos's pocket beeped. He took it out of his pocket, looked at it, and left the room at a quick trot, his lab coat billowing behind him.

**I know. Your probably thinking, "What the heck!?" I'm thinking that too.**


	11. XI Loki

_Regular ritual: Not mine._

_A child walked alone through a black field. Red mist surrounded him, blocking his vision, making it impossible to know where he was going. The child's legs were sore, and on the edge of collapsing. Suddenly, a white shape was visible in the mist, coming closer to the child. The child looked up with his tear-stained face. The Creature came closer, and all of the child's fear disappeared. The Creature was tall, with wide, branched antlers. It seemed to radiate a hopeful light. It knelt in front of the child, its intentions clear. The child gracefully swung himself onto the creature's soft back. The Creature started off at quick trot. The child rode it with grace, as if he was completely familiar with it. After hours, or maybe minuets of riding, The Creature stopped by a red stream. The child suddenly realized that he was incredibly thirsty. He knelt by the stream, scooping some of the water up in his hands. He quenched his thirst. When he finished drinking, he turned back to The Creature. It nickered, as if to say, "We can be friends now." It nudged his shoulder. There was a whoosh, and a thump, as a hatchet came flying through the air, and embedded itself into The Creature's chest. The child tried to cry out, but his voice would not work. Red blood splayed unrealistically across The Creature's chest. He knelt by it, holding its head in his hands, looking into its solemn eyes. It shuddered, and fell limp. A large bird flew overhead, clearing the mist for only seconds. The child stood, and saw another child staring back at him. The mist returned. The child collapsed over The Creature's limp form, and fell unconscious._

Loki gasped for breath. There was a horrible pain in his chest, like something had ripped it open. Carlos was standing beside him, looking worried. Loki groaned. "You okay?" Carlos asked, looking over Loki carefully.

"Fine…" Loki gasped.

Carlos frowned. "You were dead… sort of."

"What?" Loki groaned.

"The same thing happened to the other guy we picked up a couple hours ago. Your eyes were open. You weren't blinking. You weren't breathing, and you didn't have a pulse." Carlos was watching Loki closely, as if he was about to spontaneously combust.

Loki closed his eyes, laying his head back on the table. "Chest hurts…" He mumbled.

Carlos put a hand on Loki's chest. "Where? Here?"

He pressed the center of Loki's chest, and Loki groaned, squirming under Carlos's touch. "Yes," he hissed sharply between clenched teeth.

Carlos took his hand away. "Start breathing differently. Don't speak. Just act in pain."

"That's…not…hard,"

Carlos held a finger to his lips, and left the room. Loki quickened his breaths, making them shakier. After a couple minutes, Carlos returned with two other scientists. "-so we are just going to run some tests, try to figure out what's wrong with it, and then we can get back to our break."

The other scientists nodded, taking equipment out of drawers. One of them opened a door in the ceiling, and lowered a large machine so it hung just over Loki's chest. He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch what they were doing. He felt something sharp in in the crook of his arm. An IV. Loki shifted uncomfortably. "Don't move," he heard Carlos say. Loki opened his eyes to glare at him, casting his glare across the room at the other scientists.

Carlos hit some buttons on a nearby computer, and the machine hummed. After a couple minutes, a computer beeped, and Carlos turned the machine off. It automatically retracted back into the ceiling. "There's nothing wrong. No infections, no nothing."

The other scientists murmured to each other, contemplating other tests they could try. Loki had to give it to them: they were determined. Carlos dismissed the other scientists, and they left obediently. He then turned to Loki, "I've given you some painkillers. They should help. Otherwise, I don't know what to do. There's nothing wrong with you. Just try told hold on." Carlos lowered his voice. "We will get you out of here."

**Is it weird that I don't recall writing the beginning if this chapter, or the one before it? I just sort of zoned out, and when I came back, I was like: ****_Okay… I like that. I should build off of it_****. **


End file.
